it's all about the spice
by winter lodge
Summary: "Ini nggak pedas sama sekali, Oikawa-san, astaga."
**it's all about the spice**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. Part of my personal _Food Fic_ series (2 / 5) and haikyuu buzzfeed au series. Headcanon based.

.

.

.

" _Pass_. Cari yang lain saja."

Akaashi mengeluh dalam hati. Selain karena ini adalah penolakan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia terima hari ini, Oikawa bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengalihkan perhatian dari layar komputernya. Meskipun tampaknya Oikawa sedang betul-betul sibuk dengan video yang harus ia edit, Akaashi berpikir akan lebih baik kalau misalnya Oikawa melihat ke arahnya sedikit. Setidaknya apabila memang ia harus ditolak, Akaashi berharap penolakan yang ia terima tidak sedingin ini.

Hanya saja Akaashi tidak pernah berniat untuk menyerah. Menyerah tidak ada di kamus hidup seorang Akaashi Keiji. Jika untuk urusan begini saja ia menyerah, ia mempermalukan posisi Produser Senior yang baru tiga bulan ini dipegangnya. Akaashi menarik napas, singkat, berusaha untuk menimbulkan suara seminimal mungkin.

"Saya tidak bisa menemukan orang lain lagi, Oikawa-san. Lagipula … Anda tahu? Dari komentar-komentar pada video-video kita, sepertinya Anda begitu dirindukan. Bahkan hari ini saya sudah menemukan tiga buah komentar yang isinya menanyakan kapan Oikawa-san akan muncul kembali di video kita."

Akaashi tidak berbohong. Lagipula, untuk apa juga. Oikawa tahu persis kalau dirinya merupakan _talent_ yang cukup populer; hasil evaluasi bulanan selalu menunjukkan hal tersebut lewat grafik-grafik statistik. Sudah beberapa kali ia diberikan pujian karena video-video yang dibintanginya selalu menembus jutaan kali _views_. Oikawa tidak menjawab, tangannya sibuk menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_.

"Jadi bagaimana, Oikawa-san?"

"Hng ..." Tangan kiri Oikawa yang bebas dari _mouse_ mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya. "Coba tanya Iwa-chan."

"Iwaizumi-san sedang tidak _available_ hari ini, ia ada syuting di tempat lain."

"Yah, aku juga tidak _available_ hari ini," gumam Oikawa, menunjuk layar komputer dengan dagunya. "Aku ingin membantu, tapi tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan _editing_ akhir minggu ini. Tolong jangan protes padaku, proteslah pada Sawamura dan penentuan tenggat waktunya yang jauh dari realistis."

 _Ya, ya, ya,_ Akaashi mengangguk, lebih dari mengerti. Yang pernah bekerja bersama Sawamura Daichi bukan hanya Oikawa, kok. Akaashi mengetatkan kepalan tangannya, membulatkan tekad untuk kembali mencoba membujuk Oikawa. Diam-diam ia berpikir untuk melakukan _dogeza_ sekalian—mungkin nanti kalau tidak ada alternatif yang tersisa lagi.

"Kami hanya butuh satu orang lagi untuk syuting video ini. Satuuuuu lagi," tutur Akaashi penuh harap. "Makanan yang perlu dicoba juga hanya tiga. Waktu syutingnya tidak akan lama."

Kembali Oikawa mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas meja. Akaashi berharap itu adalah wujud pertimbangan yang tengah dilakukan Oikawa.

"Makanannya rahasia?"

"Rahasia. Anda baru akan diberitahu di _set_ nanti."

 _Tuk. Tuk. Tuk_.

"Kurasa aku harus menolak—"

"Oikawa-san, asisten produser untuk serial video kali ini adalah Shimizu-san, lho."

 _Tuk._ Suara ketukan berhenti.

"Siapa katamu?"

"Shimizu-san," jawab Akaashi mantap. "Shimizu Kiyoko-san. Ia akan senang sekali jika Oikawa-san mau membantu kami."

Kali ini, akhirnya Oikawa menoleh ke arah Akaashi, mengalihkan fokus dari layar komputernya. Dari balik lensa kacamata, kedua matanya menatap ke arah Akaashi penuh selidik.

"Shimizu-san yang _itu,_ kan?" Oikawa bertanya, memastikan bahwa Shimizu yang disebut oleh Akaashi tadi adalah Shimizu yang ia maksud: asisten produser primadona kantor yang diam-diam punya _fans club_ sendiri. (Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau Oikawa juga merupakan bagian dari _fans club_ itu.)

Akaashi mengangguk, lagi. "Jadi, maukah Anda membantunya?"

Oikawa menggembungkan pipi sejenak, ekspresi kekanakan yang selalu dibuatnya ketika harus melakukan sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak ingin ia lakukan. Hanya saja, untuk kasus ini, sepertinya lain cerita.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Oikawa melepas kacamata berbingkai tebal yang dipakainya, kemudian meletakkan benda itu di atas meja kerjanya dalam kondisi sudah terlipat. "Sebentar saja, ya. Kuharap ini akan selesai dalam dua jam."

"Pasti, Oikawa-san, pasti selesai. Bahkan kurang dari itu, saya jamin."

"Oke, kalau begitu." Oikawa bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan Akaashi bersorak dalam hati. "Kita syuting di studio yang mana?"

.

.

.

Studio dua tampak sudah siap untuk dipakai keperluan syuting ketika Oikawa datang. Satu buah meja berada di bawah cahaya lampu-lampu sorot, lengkap dengan dua kursi—set standar yang digunakan untuk serial video _Taste Test,_ dimana beberapa orang kru, biasanya direkam secara berdua-berdua, akan mencoba beraneka ragam makanan dari mulai makanan mancanegara sampai makanan-makanan aneh yang tidak bisa ditemui di sembarang tempat. Serial ini merupakan salah satu serial favorit pemirsa di mana hitungan _views_ setiap videonya sudah menyentuh angka jutaan—sekaligus program unggulan dari perusaahan _entertainment_ ini. Beberapa video di antaranya, yang memiliki jumlah _views_ paling banyak, dibintangi oleh Oikawa.

"Akaashi-kun, apa kau sudah—ah, Oikawa-san?"

Shimizu Kiyoko tampak terkejut ketika melihat Akaashi datang bersama Oikawa. Bukan berarti itu adalah hal yang buruk, mengingat wajah Shimizu juga tampak berseri-seri ketika melihat Oikawa. Oikawa menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

"Selamat siang, Shimizu-san," ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Sa-sama-sama!" Shimizu balas membungkuk dengan cepat. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk membintangi video ini, Oikawa-san, terima kasih banyak. Akaashi-kun, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membujuk Oikawa-san …."

Oikawa tertawa renyah. "Produser Senior yang pintar, Akaashi ini."

Tentu saja Oikawa tidak mau mengaku kalau ia datang hanya karena Shimizu.

"Jadi siapa yang akan jadi partner semejaku hari ini?" Oikawa melirik kanan-kiri, mencari wajah-wajah yang ia kenal. Biasanya jika ia muncul di video _Taste Test_ , ia kerap dipasangkan dengan Kuroo Tetsurou dari bagian Produksi Video (sama sepertinya) atau Ushijima Wakatoshi dari bagian Marketing dan _Branding_. Sejak sampai di studio tadi Oikawa tidak melihat mereka berdua, sehingga ia jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, yang menjadi partner semejamu hari ini adalah Sugawara Koushi-san dari bagian Editorial, Oikawa-san," jawab Shimizu sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang tengah mengobrol bersama kameramen. "Ini adalah kali pertamanya muncul di video _Taste Test,_ mudah-mudahan ia bisa bekerjasama dengan baik bersama Oikawa-san."

Sugawara dari Editorial. Ah, Oikawa tahu orang itu, meskipun jarang bertemu karena beda bagian. Ia dan Sugawara masuk ke perusahaan ini di waktu yang sama, pernah berjumpa juga ketika wawancara kerja. Sempat mengobrol sebentar, namun setelah itu nyaris tidak pernah lagi. Mungkin terakhir kali mereka berbicara dengan satu sama lain adalah ketika pesta ulang tahun perusahaan dua bulan yang lalu.

Sugawara baru memberinya salam ketika Akaashi meminta mereka untuk memasuki set. Ia tampak canggung ketika mengangguk hormat pada Oikawa, yang dibalas dengan anggukan hormat yang serupa—dalam hati Oikawa mengomeli penata rias karena memakaikan Sugawara bedak yang terlalu tebal, _siapa sih penata rias hari ini, Suzumeda ya?_ Selain itu Oikawa juga memerhatikan bagaimana Sugawara, yang tenggelam di dalam _sweater_ hitam kedodoran, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya menendang-nendang udara, tampak tidak bisa diam. Kamera memang tidak akan merekam sampai kaki, namun Oikawa dapat melihatnya dan gerakan itu cukup mendistraksi.

"Gugup, ya?"

Oikawa bertanya, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sepertinya begitu …." Sugawara tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku tampil di video. Pekerjaanku selama ini hanya menulis, aku jarang sekali berurusan dengan studio … dan segalanya … jika bukan Kiyoko yang memintaku, aku pasti tidak akan menolak."

Oikawa mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, aku mengerti perasaan i—tunggu, tadi kaubilang, _Kiyoko?_ "

"Eh?" Sugawara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Iya, Kiyoko yang memintaku untuk ikut di video ini … aah, jangan-jangan Oikawa-san belum tahu kalau kami sudah berteman sejak SMA, ya?"

Ternyata Sugawara peka juga. Padahal Oikawa belum bilang, tapi ia sudah bisa menebak. Tebakannya akurat, pula. Oikawa mengangguk cepat dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Aku … baru tahu."

Sugawara menyengir. "Kami teman lama. Makanya sudah tidak formal-formal lagi, hehe."

Cengiran (dan akhiran _hehe_ ) itu sejujurnya membuat Oikawa kesal setengah mati, namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan kekesalan begitu saja pada partner semeja barunya. _Lagipula_ , Oikawa berkata pada dirinya sendiri _, ayolah Tooru, kau tidak bisa merasa kesal hanya karena orang ini adalah teman lama Shimizu. Masih ada istilah bernama_ friendzone _di dunia ini. Ya. Ya. Masih ada kemungkinan_ friendzone.

 _Sekarang fokus, Tooru, syuting akan segera dimulai._

"Oikawa-san, Sugawara-san, sudah siap?" Yang memimpin syuting hari ini adalah Shimizu. Begitu Oikawa dan Sugawara memberi sinyal bahwa mereka sudah siap, Shimizu memulai sesi syuting dengan menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang tidak akan direkam dan dimasukkan ke dalam video. Yang dimasukkan adalah jawaban dari Oikawa dan Sugawara.

"Bisakah kalian menceritakan pengalaman kalian dengan makanan pedas? Dimulai dari Sugawara-san, mungkin?"

"Makanan pedas?" Sugawara bertanya balik. Ia masih terlihat gugup dari caranya mengetuk pelan meja dengan jari tangannya. "Aku biasa makan makanan pedas, jadi kurasa aku tidak memiliki masalah tertentu dengan makanan pedas."

"Aku tidak bisa makan makanan pedas. Sangat tidak." Oikawa memberikan jawaban yang bertolakbelakang dari jawaban Sugawara. "Tunggu—jangan bilang kalian akan menyuruhku makan makanan pedas? Hei, Akaashi, kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku soal ini!"

Tentu saja adegan seperti ini tidak akan dipotong. Lumayan untuk memberikan kesan humor. Akaashi menenangkan Shimizu dengan memberikan ekspresi " _Tenang saja. Nyawaku yang akan jadi taruhan_."

"Benar sekali, kami akan meminta kalian untuk makan makanan pedas—"

"Akaashi, brengsek sekali kau!"

Kata kasar yang ini wajib untuk disensor pada video final nanti. Shimizu melihat cemas ke arah Akaashi yang mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Lagipula, Oikawa terlihat setengah bercanda, mengingat ia sedikit tertawa usai mengata-ngatai Akaashi. Mungkin karena ia tidak mau terlihat betul-betul marah di depan Shimizu.

"Tidak apa-apa Oikawa-san, sekali-sekali." Sugawara menimpali dengan suara pelan. Oikawa nyaris tidak mendengar.

"Apapun yang kalian sajikan pada kami, kuharap itu tidak akan membuatku tidak masuk kerja selama tiga hari." Ekspresi Oikawa yang merupakan perpaduan antara marah serius dan marah bercanda saat itu terlihat begitu jenaka.

Shimizu mengangguk, pelan. "Tenang saja, Oikawa-san, masih ada asuransi kesehatan, dan ada dua kotak besar susu di bawah meja kalau kau merasa kepedasan … ah ya, mari kita mulai dengan makanan pertama."

* * *

 _ **Makanan pertama:  
**_ _ **Super Spicy Mapo Tofu**_

Sugawara tampak berbinar ketika melihat dua buah mangkuk yang disajikan Akaashi di depan mereka. Masakan olahan tahu dengan kuah yang tampak kemerahan, tampak masih panas karena masih mengeluarkan asap tipis, dan wanginya betul-betul menggoda bagi perut yang lapar. Oikawa, di sisi lain, meringis.

"Warnanya seperti api neraka," gumamnya, namun cukup keras untuk terekam oleh mikrofon.

"Ini makanan favoritku!" seru Sugawara riang. "Aku bisa makan ini tiga kali sehari."

"TIGA KALI SEHARI." Oikawa menatap Sugawara penuh horor. "Apa lambungmu terbuat dari besi?"

Sugawara tertawa mendengar komentar Oikawa barusan. "Di beberapa restoran mapo tofu yang pernah kukunjungi, mapo tofunya sama sekali tidak pedas, lho."

"Tapi ini makanan dari Sichuan! Daerah yang masakannya terbilang paling pedas di Tiongkok! Dan kau bilang ini tidak pedas?"

"Um. Kalau yang di sini kadang memang tidak pedas, tidak tahu deh kalau yang asli di Sichuan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh makan?" Sugawara melirik Shimizu, dan sang asisten produser memberikan sinyal membolehkan. "Baiklah. _Itadakimasu._ "

Melihat Sugawara yang mulai makan, Oikawa mengambil sendoknya dengan ragu.

" _I-itadakimasu."_

HAP.

"HUAAAAAH!"

Bahkan Oikawa belum sempat menelan mapo tofunya ketika sensasi panas yang menyakitkan menjalari mulutnya dengan cepat. Panasnya begitu menusuk, sampai-sampai ia harus memukul-mukul meja pelan-pelan untuk bisa menahan panas tersebut. Sugawara, yang tampak menikmati sekali makanannya, melirik Oikawa dengan kasihan.

"Ini pedas banget. Oh Tuhan." Oikawa mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk menelan sesendok dan lihat sudah berapa sendok yang Sugawara-san habiskan!"

Piring Sugawara sudah hampir kosong setengahnya. Kembali Sugawara menampilkan cengiran tidak berdosa.

"Ini memang pedas, tapi enak," timpal Sugawara dengan nada lugu. "Ini boleh kuhabiskan, kan?"

Oikawa menggerung. "Aku tidak percaya ini."

* * *

 _ **Makanan kedua:  
**_ _ **Kung Pao Chicken**_

Melihat potongan-potongan daging ayam yang tersaji dengan cantik di atas dua buah piring, Oikawa tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berkomentar.

" _Kung Pao Chicken_? Kenapa makanan Sichuan lagi, oi?"

Sugawara terkikik. "Sebagai orang yang tidak kuat pedas, Oikawa-san banyak tahu tentang makanan pedas, ya."

"Tentu saja." Oikawa mendengus. "Kalau kau punya kakak yang doyan makanan semacam ini, tentu saja kau akan hapal. Tampaknya kemampuan keluargaku untuk bisa makan pedas hanya diturunkan sampai kakakku."

Kembali Sugawara tertawa sebelum menyumpit sepotong daging ayam. " _Itadakimasu!_ Mmm … ini enak sekali. Tidak terlalu pedas, tapi—"

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah seperti robot, Sugawara menoleh ke arah Oikawa yang mulai kepedasan. Kemudian menoleh pada Shimizu. Kemudian menoleh pada Oikawa lagi. Terus begitu selama beberapa detik.

"Ini nggak pedas sama sekali, Oikawa-san, astaga."

"... Tampaknya mulai sekarang aku akan sulit percaya padamu, Sugawara-san. Sori. SHHHHSHSHSHSH."

"... Itu … diminum saja susunya." Sugawara langsung mengambilkan dua kotak susu yang sudah disediakan di bawah meja. "Cukup tidak, Oikawa-san? Kalau kurang minum punyaku saja."

Oikawa menghabiskan satu setengah kotak susu sambil menggosok-gosok matanya yang berair.

* * *

 _ **Makanan ketiga:  
**_ _ **Spicy Indian Curry Rice**_

"Aku betul-betul tidak habis pikir, Sugawara-san," gerutu Oikawa dengan artikulasi yang tidak jelas karena lidahnya terasa kebas. "Kau sudah makan tiga piring makanan seperti ini dan kau … masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu."

Sugawara tersenyum simpul. "Berarti kau tidak akan keberatan kalau aku menghabiskan bagianmu, Oikawa-san? Nasi karinya enak sekali."

"Ya ampun."

* * *

 _ **CUT**_

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!" Shimizu berseru, sambil berlari dari tempatnya menghampiri Oikawa dan Sugawara di dalam _set_. "Maafkan aku, Oikawa-san, seharusnya kami tidak mengajakmu, seandainya kami tahu lebih awal kalau Oikawa-san tidak tahan pedas ..."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Sungguh! Sungguh!" Oikawa menggosok wajahnya yang masih kemerahan, meskipun sudah dua kotak susu ia habiskan. "Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena telah diajak. Sudah lama aku tidak tampil di video …."

Shimizu menatap Oikawa khawatir. "Tapi benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hehehehehe."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Shimizu menghela napas lega. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, Oikawa-san. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama lagi."

"Oh tentu, heheheh—"

"Koushi, terima kasih sudah mau membantuku." Tanpa Oikawa duga, Shimizu segera beralih pada Sugawara. "Mau minum, nggak? Aku punya jus jeruk. Tapi sudah kuminum setengah, maaf ya."

"Ng, tidak apa-apa. _Sankyuu_ , Kiyoko." Sugawara menerima botol jus jeruk dari Kiyoko sambil tersenyum simpul. Oikawa diam-diam mengamati adegan tersebut dengan banyak pemikiran yang hilir mudik dalam otaknya.

 _Ditawari minum secara personal oleh Shimizu … hanya teman lama yang bisa begitu, eh?_

 _Tapi kan bisa saja_ friendzone.

Friendzone _masih ada di dunia ini, kawan._

 _Yep._ Friendzone.

 _Aku juga mau sih ditawari minum begitu, tapi sayangnya perutku sudah kembung oleh susu—_

— _tapi TUNGGU JUS JERUK ITU SUDAH DIMINUM OLEH SHIMIZU SEBELUMNYA? DAN SUGAWARA MINUM DARI BOTOL YANG SAMA? INI KAN ARTINYA CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG?_

Pendeknya, di akhir syuting Oikawa meninggalkan studio dengan hati yang patah (dan perut yang bergejolak).

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Jadi." Iwaizumi sudah bisa merasakan pelipisnya mulai berdenyut. "Yahaba bilang kau keracunan kapsaisin, tapi Kunimi bilang kau patah hati, jadi yang mana yang benar?"

"Keracunan kapsaisin lalu patah hati, Iwa-chaaaaaaan …" jawab Oikawa penuh nestapa. "Tolong bilang pada Akaashi untuk jangan menemuiku sampai berbulan-bulan ke depan, atau ia akan merasakan siksaan yang begitu berat."

Iwaizumi belum bisa menemukan benang merah antara keracunan kapsaisin, patah hati, dan Akaashi, tapi ya sudahlah untuk kali ini ia menurut saja.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **a/n:** hasil dari headcanon kolektif bersama **saerusa** kalau oikawa itu gak tahan pedas + kebanyakan nonton video buzzfeed. kalau temen-temen nggak kebayang setting di cerita ini kayak gimana, bisa cek serial _Taste Test_ di channel buzzfeed untuk bisa dapet gambaran umum setnya kayak gimana. banyak yang seru kok eheheh.

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
